B is for Boys
by Mrs Grim
Summary: The Marauders, having found their old diaries, are spending their last night reading the entries...Sequal to A is for Animagi


**Disclaimer: Yes, it is true…J.K. Rowling admitted that she stole my idea…Harry Potter is mine *wakes up from her dream* Dang it! You know the drill…not mine…hers…  
  
A/N: READ THIS PLEASE --> The First story in this "series" is 'A is for Animagi'. It would help if you read it, but I guess it isn't necessary. But you should read it. cough*Hint Hint*cough  
  
  
B is for Boys  
By Mrs Grim**  
  
Remus and Lily returned after a short side trip to the kitchens. They had brought back as much as they could carry. Lily, a bit surly over the diary issue, pulled a face and tossed the book at James. He pawed through it.  
  
"Hmmm…How about this?" he showed the book to the other guys.  
  
Peter looked nervous and Sirius looked very interested.  
  
"They could say very bad things," Remus mused.  
  
James regarded the entry he had chosen with the title "Boys". It was one of the first entries in the diary.  
  
Lily peered at it, "I wrote that one," she commented, "Let's choose a different one, okay?"  
  
This made up James' mind, "We'll do this one."  
  
Lily inched away from him as the words came onto the screen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
**  
Boys  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yes, I'm sure that you can guess what this entry is going to be about…**  
  
Remus (acting confused): What?  
  
James (rolls eyes): I wonder…  
  
Sirius (pretending to think hard): Peanut butter!  
  
Peter: Is she talking to her diary?  
  
Dara: At least I didn't write that…  
  
Peter: No, really. I'm worried about her sanity. Does she expect it to answer?  
  
Lily has her face in her hands and is shaking her head slowly.  
  
Dara (shooting a look at James): At least Lily can spell…  
  
**Well, if you guessed boys, you're right!**  
  
Sirius: Damn it!   
  
Everyone else (snickers at Lily)  
  
Lily: C'mon, guys! I was eleven!  
  
**Well, it was my first time being anywhere magical! I was so excited, but so scared also! Well, my letter explained how to get onto the platform, so I got through the barrier easily! (Okay, so I closed my eyes and nearly sped through!)**  
  
Sirius: Lily loves exclamation points…  
  
Lily (throws a pair of Peters socks at him)  
  
Sirius: Aggghhh!!! That was below the belt! You're going to get it!  
  
Lily (looking at her hands): Ewwww!!! I can't believe I touched that!  
  
Peter: Of course it ends up being me who gets made fun of…  
  
**Well, I got through the barrier and wow! What did I see but a beautifull**  
  
James: Ha!! Ha!! Lily can't spell either!!!  
  
**(geez, I am so excited that I can't even spell the most rudimentary words!) beautiful, I mean, train.**  
  
James: Damn.  
**  
It was a lovely scarlet and even the smoke that it puffed out was beautiful. I was nervous, but ready to start this new phase of my life. This was it. Well, luckily, I met someone who relieved my fears a bit. There was a pretty, rather tall girl waiting for the train and she looked a lot more confident then I felt.**  
  
Dara: That's me!  
  
Sirius: Can't be. He said pretty. You're beautiful!  
  
Peter (gags)  
  
Dara (moves over by Sirius): You can sit by me!  
  
Remus: You're as bad as Lily and James.  
  
Lily and James: Hey!  
  
Lily: No one's as bad as us!  
  
**So I went up to her. She was very nice and we soon found out that we had a lot in common. Her name was Dara Reynolds. She was, however, from a magical family. This was helpful, though, because she knew quite a few of the people on the train. **  
  
**Well, we found an empty compartment and sat down. I was very relaxed by now. Then, THEY came in.**  
  
Sirius: Ooh! We get capital letters…  
  
Lily: Who says that's a good thing…  
  
**Two boys burst in followed by another one, shorter and brown haired, who was a bit more polite. The first two looked a bit alike. Both had black hair and were tall. One had glasses and gray eyes. The other seemed to have very deep brown eyes.  
  
Well, they just made themselves at home, pushing anything in their way (our luggage for one), onto the floor or somewhere convenient for them.  
  
"James Potter!" Dara exclaimed disapprovingly at the boy with glasses, "You ought to be more polite! But, then again, I should have expected no better of you…"**  
  
Lily: This is true. James is the prince of bad manners.  
  
James: Hey!  
  
Dara: If James is the prince, Sirius is the king!  
  
Sirius: I'm a king! Haha! Now you all have to bow to me!  
  
Everyone (rolls eyes)  
  
**James Potter laughed and plopped down between us on the bench, "I may be the prince of bad manners, but Sirius is the king!"**  
  
Lily: Gee, I forgot I wrote that.  
  
Dara: Me too, it's still true, though.  
  
They are showered with socks.  
  
Lily (pulling one out of her hair and launching it at Sirius): This proves my point.   
  
**The boy who looked quite like James giggled, **  
  
Sirius: GIGGLED?!? Sirius Black does not giggle. End of story.  
  
Everyone else (snorts)  
  
**"You are right about that, James!"**  
  
Sirius (still complaining): I DON'T giggle…that is so WRONG…  
  
**I was a little bit scared at this point. I had, of course, been in contact with persons of the male sex before, but these specimens were something else!**  
  
James: Thank you!  
  
Sirius: I knew you cared , Lils!  
  
Remus: Guys, that might not be good.  
  
Peter: Of course it is-  
  
**They were the sorriest examples of boys I'd ever seen.**  
  
Peter: -not.  
  
Lily (has her head in her arms): I KNEW we shouldn't have read this…  
  
Sirius (pouts): Lily doesn't like us…  
  
James (chokes back a fake sob)  
  
Dara: You both are positively bizarre…  
  
James: Why thank you! (gets hit in the head with a broomstick) Ouch.  
  
**I must admit that they began to grow on me**  
  
Remus: Like fungi?  
  
**after a while. I still maintain that they are positively insane, but, well, they were amusing.**  
  
The boys (take bows)  
  
**I am not sure exactly WHAT the next years will bring, but I think that I would no be totally adverse to sharing times with them in the future.**  
  
James: Awww…  
  
Sirius: Isn't Lily sweet?"  
  
James: Yes, I can tell you for a fact- (gets hit by Lily)  
  
Lily (face is very red): I can't believe you guys got to read that…  
  
Dara: Oh that was great! Lily, you are a superb writer! (bursts out laughing)  
  
Lily (glares at her best friend): We'll see who does the next entry…  
  
Dara (stops laughing): It's their turn anyway!   
  
James: I think we've had enough of this…  
  
Lily: Ha! Nice try, Jamesie! Are you saying you're not up to it?  
  
Sirius: We can't refuse when it's stated like that…  
  
Remus: Alright, you pick the next entry from our book and then we'll pick from yours.   
  
Dara: Ah! The voice of reason. We agree.  
  
James (hands over the book to Lily): Very well…go ahead…let's get this over with…  
  
Sirius: And no giggling, please…  
  
  
**A/N: Okay! The end of the second installment! This time, I really have no plans for the next story…  
  
YOU GET TO CHOOSE! Vote on what topic and by whose point of view… It will be from the boys diary. Obviously, it must start with a "c" because that is the next letter in the alphabet…  
  
Thanks!  
  
Mrs Grim**  



End file.
